


SLOW DOWN

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 一个上京打拼，互相扶持的故事。两人在一起的话，天涯海角都可以到达。
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 14





	SLOW DOWN

**Author's Note:**

> 祝西西生日快乐！  
> 未来一定更加璀璨！

“拓实，我要去东京。”

川尻莲和川西拓实说话的时候，川西刚打开面前的汉堡，他把汉堡举到嘴边一口还没有咬下去，听到这句话后他愣在那里，眼睛睁得大大的看着坐在面前的川尻莲。

川尻看着此时川西的模样忍不住笑了出来，“算了，先吃吧。”

川西眨了眨眼睛，终是咬下了一口汉堡。两人没有再说话，直到川西慢悠悠地把汉堡吃完，“莲是认真的吗？”

“嗯。”川尻点了点头，“前辈说他在东京朋友的舞蹈教室招老师，他可以推荐我去。”

“这样啊。”川西点了点头，低下头看着桌面上的包装纸。

“如果拓实你……”

“去吧，莲。”川西突然抬起头看着川尻的眼睛，“你不是一直都在说想去东京闯荡吗，现在正好有机会了不是吗。”

川尻沉默了一会，他看着川西，对方一副认真的模样，不像是随口一说。“可是……”

川西看着川尻欲言又止的样子忍不住笑了，“莲想要我去吗？”

川尻莲没有犹豫的点了点头，他们在一起的时间并不长，满打满算也才一年的时间，可是川尻隐约觉得自己已经离不开对方了，无法想象没有对方的生活会有多糟糕。他叹了口气，“我不想强迫拓实你和我一起去，但是……”

“所以我陪莲一起去吧。”川西像是知道川尻要说什么一样打断了他的话，“准备什么时候走？”

川尻有些震惊于川西的决断，下意识地回答：“下周走，可以吗？”

川西点了点头表示他知道了，川尻还想说什么，川西却站了起来把垃圾丢进了垃圾桶，“我就先回去了，你到时候把具体时间发给我吧。”说完他先一步离开了快餐店。

川尻莲看着川西拓实跑走的背影叹了口气。川西刚毕业，但是却是早就确定好工作，还是在一家不错的公司里，现在却突然说要跟着他跑去东京，又要抛弃一切从头开始。人们总说东京有多么美好，光怪陆离美轮美奂，但是这份美好的外表下不知蕴藏着多少危机四伏，如今他一个人在此挣扎还不够，还要拖累到川西。他打开手机，前辈发来的消息还停留在界面上，问他要不要去朋友在东京开的舞蹈室。

他摸了摸手机屏幕上他和川西的合照，肯定地回复了对方。

川尻莲再见到川西拓实，是在一周以后。

他们赶上七点的一班开往东京的新干线。列车刚开动没多久，川西打了个哈欠就靠在川尻的肩膀上闭上眼睛开始补眠。川尻百无聊赖的把玩着川西的手，看着窗外的景色快速的略过，他忍不住亲吻了对方的手背。

三个小时后，他们到达了东京。

两人拖着行李箱站在东京站里找着出口。以前在老家，甚至连火花大会上他们都没有见过这么多人，但是在东京，目及之处人潮涌动，每个人都埋头赶路行色匆匆，没有谁会花费时间多看他们一眼。

“找到了，在这里。”川尻对着手机上的地址找了半天，终于找到他们在网上订的民宿。房东并不在房内，川尻从邮箱中拿出钥匙打开了房门。他们租的民宿是一套房子里的一间卧室，卧室里没有床，铺着榻榻米的房间显得空荡荡的，不过他们也只是暂住，并没有多计较什么。两人放下行李后又急匆匆地出了门。他们下午约了房屋中介看房子，准备租一间靠近舞蹈室的公寓。

为了租间房子，两人差点吵了一架。川西提出找一间离川尻舞蹈室近的房子，但是川尻却担心以后会离川西上班的地方太远，川西却说他还没找到工作，也不知道能在哪里工作，所以当然先找离舞蹈室近的房子。

『我试着在附近找工作不就行了？』川西一边回复着他的消息一边发来几家房屋的链接，『反正我工作也一时确定不下来。而且不适合的话，以后再换也可以。』

川尻最后妥协了，在舞蹈室附近挑起了房子。租金合理交通方便又适合两个人居住的房子，川尻找了许久才找到三套满意的，并且和中介约好了看房子的时间。

看房子的过程很顺利，他们当天就敲定了房子，和房东商量好，约定好一周后就可以入住。

于是这一周的时间，他们干脆将东京玩了一圈。在浅草寺参拜的时候，抽出了一张写着大吉的签；在上野公园逛了一天，还遇到了正在表演的街头艺人；在竹下通的人流里买下一个缀着大颗草莓的可丽饼，两个人分着吃完……

搬家的那天，川西很兴奋。房子本来就自带了一些基础的家具，一个大的墙柜，一张并不宽的双人床，桌椅电视几乎都有，尽管看起来都有些岁月的痕迹，不过他们并不在意，反而因此搬起家来轻松了许多。川西先是把房间里的卫生都打扫了一遍，又跑前跑后地收拾着东西，将衣服收进衣柜，将各种小玩意摆放了出来。

等到两人将房间整理完毕，已经到了黄昏。川西摊在床上，这个家整整搬了他们一整天，中午两人就吃了几个便利店买的饭团，此时他都有些饿了。川尻坐在一旁伸了个懒腰，问他想吃什么。川西躺在床上看着对方眨了眨眼回答，汉堡。

川尻听到这个答案有些哭笑不得，“好吧。”他没有扫兴地拒绝，站起身将川西从床上拖了起来。川西老老实实地被人捞起来后却突然说，“我不想出门了，好累。”

川尻一脸拿川西没办法的模样，最后拿起了手机定了一份外卖。接着又坐回了床上打开电视，等着外卖送达。川西钻进了对方的怀里，两人窝在床上看着电视里的艺人讲着段子，笑得停不下来。

  
“拓实？”川尻穿戴好后回到卧室，川西的半张脸埋在被子里，脸颊都被闷得有些红。川尻有些无奈地将被子向下拉了些，露出了对方的脸。像是被他的动作吵到了一般，川西睁开了眼睛，因为还没睡醒眼神有些迷茫。

“我要出门了哦？”川尻小声地在川西的耳边说着。

“嗯……”川西有些迷糊地点了点头，川尻笑着转身准备出门。他打开房门的时候突然听到身后传来了川西的声音。“路上小心。”声音里还带着睡意，却让川尻的心情变得愉悦了起来，他哼着歌离开了家。

他们租下的房子距离舞蹈教室只有五站的距离。不出意外的话在路上花费的时间不会超过半小时，今天是川尻第一天上班，他特意提前了些许出门。

到了舞蹈教室后，对方亲自带着他了解了情况，带着他熟悉了一下环境。

“我们这刚步入正轨也没有多久。正好今天下午和晚上有两个班，你要不要先跟着一起上课，做副教先试试看？”对方介绍完了所有内容询问道。

“没问题。”

下午的时候，川尻接到了来自川西的电话。“喂？莲。”背景有些嘈杂，听起来像在超市里。“你今晚回家吃晚饭吗？”

川尻才想起来一直忙着都忘了通知川西一声，连忙带着抱歉的说，“今天有给我安排晚上的班，就不能回家吃晚饭了。”

“啊……这样吗。”川西伸向货架的手停在了半空。“那你大概什么时候下班？”

川尻想了想，“大概九点能下课吧。”

“哦。”川西点了点头，“那你上课的时候加油哦。”

“嗯。”听着恋人的声音，川尻的心情就愉悦了起来。“拓实晚上要好好吃饭，今天不能再吃汉堡了哦，也不能吃饭团混过去。”

“我知道啦。”川西笑着挂断了电话，看着面前琳琅满目的商品叹了口气，推着没有装多少东西的购物车去结账。

“大家辛苦了。”晚上九点，舞蹈课结束。平时来上课的大多是女生，连原先负责的舞蹈老师都是女老师，所以她们对新来的男老师充满了好奇，下课了便纷纷围到了川尻的身边，以问舞蹈的问题掩饰着各怀心思。

川尻也好脾气地一一回答着女生提出的问题，却突然看到窗边有一抹粉色晃过。“不好意思，我接下来还有些事。还有什么问题我们下次上课的时候再回答吧。”说完川尻没有理会身后传来女生的惊呼声，先一步离开了教室。

川尻走到大厅，果然看到川西站在一旁张望着。“拓实！”川尻走到了川西面前，“你怎么来了？”

“来接你回家啊。”川西笑着回答，一边说着一边从包里拿出了一块巧克力递到川尻手里，“顺便奖励一下，上京的第一天工作。”

“哇，谢谢拓实。”看着对方拿出了自己最喜欢吃的品牌的巧克力，工作了一天的疲惫都被一扫而空。“你先等我一下，我去收拾东西。”

川尻收拾好用品，和舞蹈室的同事们道别后，和川西一起离开了教室。

“上京的第一天工作，感觉怎么样？”川西问道。

“还不错，大家都对我很好，而且今天上课来看也没有很困难。”川尻一边回答，一边拉着川西走到了一家便利店里，“对了，你晚上吃的什么？”

“啊？”川西被这个突如其来的话题转换问住了，“嗯……在超市买的盒饭，回家热了热吃的。”

川尻听完叹了口气，“好吧，至少比吃汉堡好。”

川西眨了眨眼睛，“毕竟我在料理方面比不上莲嘛。”川尻笑了笑，从便利店的冰柜里拿出了两根冰棒，付完钱后塞给了川西一根，“你工作有新消息吗？”

川西拆开冰棒的包装袋，“唔，有通知我明天去面试。”

“那你明天加油哦。”川尻拿着自己手里的冰棒碰了碰川西手里的，“冰棒之神会祝福你的。”

“什么呀。”川西被对方这一举动逗笑了，却还是配合地也将自己的冰棒回碰了回去，“那就请冰棒之神保佑我明天面试顺利啦。”

川西紧张地坐在等候室。他今天换上了母亲在成人礼送他的西装，东京的氛围和老家完全不一样，每个人都是一副职场精英的模样，他只能在心里默默地给自己打气。还好面试的HR并没有想象中那么凶神恶煞，对方也没有为难他，面试完后便要他回家等待消息。

回家的路上，川西看到街边的便利店，鬼使神差的走了进去买了一个冰棒。他在吃之前还在想，大概真的会有冰棒之神祝福他。

三天后，川西正在家里考虑着要不要再投几份简历的时候，公司的电话打了过来，通知他下周一就可以来上班。

川西兴奋地将消息发给了川尻，对方很快就回复过来，问他要不要庆祝一下。

两人便在周末玩了一天，两人逛了趟家居店，买了些用品，又去游戏厅打了一会游戏。回家的时候，川尻的手里抱着一个他抓住的百变怪玩偶。

“拓实。”夜幕降临，两人悠闲地走在街头，四周的高楼鳞次栉比，仿佛可以漂浮进云层。川尻看着远处的东京塔，突然停下了脚步。“这里是东京。”

“嗯。”川西也驻足，和他一起看着远处闪着亮光的东京塔。

“我终于开始抓住我的梦想了。”川尻语气里满是藏不住的欣喜，“以后我也要像就像那些炫彩夺目的光芒一样。”他说着，顿了顿，伸出手握住了川西的，“和拓实一起。我们两人在一起的话，无论何时，都可以去往天涯海角。”

川西回握住川尻的，一本正经地点了点头，“我们的未来一定会，闪闪发光。”

川尻拖着一身疲惫走到了家门口。今天他实在有些不幸，导致他已经站在家门口了，却还是很难受。

他深吸了两口气努力平复下心情。打开房门的时候，嗅到家里飘着一股香甜的果味。他也试图让语气轻快起来。“我回来了。”

“欢迎回家。”川西没有特意探出头来和他打照面，仍在厨房里忙着什么。

“你在做什么？”川尻换好衣服走到厨房,站在川西的身后看着他忙碌着。

“今天在网上看到一个简单制作草莓酱的视频。”川西用勺子不断搅动着锅里的草莓，锅里的草莓还没有完全被煮化，还保持着原有的样子，香甜气味随着热气散发开，溢满了整间屋子。“正好莲的妈妈送了草莓来，我就想做着试一试。”他一边说着，一边从一旁拿过一个汤匙，舀了一块草莓放在嘴边吹了吹，然后递到了川尻的嘴边。“尝尝看？”

川尻看着川西用期待的眼神望着他，低下头将勺子上草莓吃掉。草莓包裹着砂糖，双重的甜味席卷而来，却并不会感觉到腻，反而甜到了他心里。“怎么样？”川西等着人吃完，迫不及待地问道。

川尻笑着点了点头，“好吃。”

“太好了。”川西满意地回过头，接着用勺子搅拌起来，“我还担心第一次做做不好呢，但是莲能喜欢的话就没问题了。”

突然川尻隐藏住的情绪又浮现了出来，他看着川西开心的背影，忍不住伸出手搂住了对方的腰，将头也埋到了对方的颈间。

“怎么了？”川西对对方突如其来地动作有些不明所以，却也没有挣开，任由对方抱着。“工作的时候遇到不顺心的事了？”

川尻点了点头当做回应，川西也没有着急地往下问，继续着手上的动作，他知道川尻想说的时候，会告诉他的。

等到锅里的草莓逐渐煮化成果酱，川尻突然开了口，“今天电车故障了，所以我迟到了半小时。但是今天上的课是一对一课程，就算我拿着地铁延迟证明，对方家长还是说了我好久……”

见草莓酱已经成型川西便关上了炉火，川尻还在他身后说着，“而且前几天有个艺人招募巡回演出的伴舞，我去应募了，也没有被选上。”川尻说着吸了吸鼻子，“我好没用。”

“不要这么说。”川西放下手里的勺子，碰到锅沿时发出了清脆的声响，他转过身抱住了川尻，“莲跳舞那么好看，还会做料理，明明超级厉害的。”他将头靠在对方的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“这次没有选上伴舞，下次还会有机会的，说不定下次会是更厉害的艺人呢。然后等我们赚了钱，可以买辆车，以后就再也不用挤地铁了。”

川尻没有回答，却无声地又将人搂紧了一些。

“所以，不要难过了。”川西抬手揉了揉川尻的头发，“那么，要吃点草莓酱配面包吗？”

“要。”

川西松开了手，抬起头看了眼川尻，对方还蹙着眉，于是川西笑着伸出手揉了揉他的脸，“那你现在去洗把脸，然后去把面包拿出来。”川尻点了点头，转身离开了厨房。川西也将已经放凉的草莓酱盛了出来，端到了客厅。

时间一天天过去，在东京的生活比他们想象中艰难许多。拥挤的早班列车，深夜寂静无人的街道。也有感觉到疲惫的时候，川尻就会拉着川西玩游戏，川西的游戏水平比不上川尻，偶尔会输的很惨。但是只要两人在一起，所有烦恼的事情好像都能抛之脑后。

接近年末，川西变得忙碌了起来，经常会加班到很晚才回家。川尻有空的时候会去接他，两个人在夜晚的街道上一边聊天一边走回家。偶尔川尻还会给川西带上一杯草莓牛奶，川西喜欢草莓相关的东西，喝起来会满足地眯起眼睛。一旦感觉到冷，川西就会把手伸进川尻的口袋里，路上没有什么人，两人就在口袋里握着手。

又轮到一周间没有晚课的日子，川尻离开舞蹈教室前发了条短信问川西今天什么时候能下班，等他走到市场的时候才收到对方的回复。

「抱歉，今天晚上公司要开年会(T_T)，就不回来吃晚饭了。」

「那你不要喝太多，注意安全哦。」

「知道了~」

川尻收起手机，想着马上就要到的新年，准备多买些川西喜欢吃的东西。

接到川西打来的电话的时候，川尻正在打着游戏，刚好将敌人的一管血打空。“喂，拓实？”

“你好，请问是……川尻莲先生是吗？”电话那头传来他没听到过的男声，“我是川西的同事，我们今晚举行了年会，他现在喝的有些多，能麻烦你来接他一下吗？”

“好的。能麻烦你把地址告诉我吗？”

“那我等会发消息给你，麻烦了。”

川尻挂了电话后叹了口气，披上了外套向对方发来的地址赶了过去。

尽管时间已接近深夜，商业街的居酒屋内却依旧人声鼎沸。川尻顺着地址来到了一家居酒屋，推开门，店内十分热闹，一群上班族模样的人手里拿着啤酒碰着杯。他环顾了一圈，看到安静地坐在一旁的川西，对方低着头不知道是不是睡着了。

川尻正想走过去将人扶起来，就听到身后传来了手机里听到的声音。“你就是川尻莲先生吗？”

川尻回过头，看到身后站着一位穿着休闲西装的男子，“是的。”

听到声音的川西有些缓慢地抬起头来，在看到川尻的瞬间笑了起来，“莲。”

“那就麻烦你了。”对方点了点头，“同事那边我会和大家说明的。”

“谢谢。”川尻道了谢，扶起川西离开了居酒屋。

川西喝醉了以后不会大吵大闹，一般都是安静地放空自己，只能从他有些迷茫的眼神中看出醉意。此时他任由川尻扶着，在街旁叫了一辆出租车，一路回到了家。

一回到家里，川西就跑进了卫生间。川尻无奈地冲了一杯蜂蜜水放到桌上，又洗了条毛巾，等川西回到客厅，便捧着人的脸擦起来。

“叫你少喝点的呢，怎么还是喝这么多。”川尻用故作生气的口气质问道，手上的动作却十分轻柔。

因为醉酒，川西的反应都慢了半拍，以至于隔了一会他才回答。“……他们都在劝我酒，我一个今年才入职的新人，总不能不给面子嘛。”

川尻无奈的将毛巾放到一旁，把蜂蜜水塞到川西的手里，看着人将一整杯水喝完才放心下来，正准备将东西放回原位，川西却突然伸出手抱住了他，害得他手里的玻璃杯差点摔到地上。

“怎么了？”川尻将手里的东西放下，回抱住了川西。喝了酒的身体发着热，循着对方相对有些凉的身体，蹭了蹭找了个舒服的位置靠着。

“好累哦。”川西小声地嘟囔着，“欺负我是新人，什么事都让我做，我做完了还都当成是自己的功劳。”一边说着还一边打了个酒嗝，“明明是自己任务下错了，还要说是我们不仔细，又不能反驳他。”

川尻听着对方抱怨上司的话，时不时附和一句，也帮他声讨着不称职的上司，一只手轻轻地拍着他的后背安抚着，就像安抚一只炸毛的猫。醉酒的川西说起话来语气也黏糊了不少，川尻感觉自己此时就在盘一只粘人的小猫。

川西说话声逐渐地小了下来，川尻听着他细不可闻的声音以为他睡着了，准备将人抱到床上去。突然，川西从他的身上爬了起来，跪坐在他的面前，“莲。”他张开了双臂，“抱我。”

  
跌落到床铺上的时候，川西撞上了川尻放在床上的百变怪玩偶，玩偶滚了两圈后掉到了地板上。川尻此时也无心去拾起，他一边亲吻着川西，一边将对方的衣服一一脱去。房间里没有开暖气，肌肤暴露在空气的瞬间，川西忍不住瑟缩了一下，他的醉意还没消退，脸颊也泛着红晕，呼出的气还带着些酒味，在川尻看来就像是一颗成熟的草莓等着他采摘。

在情事上，无论他们做过多少次川西总会有些害羞，他的半张脸不是藏在手心下就是藏在被子里，川尻也只会在这方面不顺着他，每次都会把挡着脸的事物强行拉开，一方面是为了方便亲吻，一方面是不想错过对方的每一个表情。然而这次川西没有再把自己的脸藏起来，不知道是不是酒精的缘故，亲吻的时候他也没有闭上眼，睁着眼睛看着川尻，眼里仿佛流转着星光。

川尻的吻是轻柔的，和他本人一样。他的吻从对方的唇吻过，再向下滑到锁骨，他很爱特别关照川西锁骨的痣，因为他自己在正对着对方的锁骨处也有一颗痣，所以他们应该是天生一对。川尻从来不是迷信的人，却在这件事上坚信不疑，惹得川西对这结论笑了许久。他不再是轻吻而转用牙齿轻轻啃咬，直到附近的皮肤被他啃出了红痕才放过。接着又向下转战，川西的乳尖早就因为寒冷的空气激的立了起来，川尻再舔舐着，耳边传来了第一声压抑不住的喘息。

川西应该是怕疼的，毕竟每次磕着碰着都会喊疼。尽管如果同样的事发生在川尻身上，他会不甚在意，但他还是会在川西喊疼的时候帮对方揉一揉。而这一点温柔，在床上的时候更是展示的淋漓尽致。毕竟他还记得第一次，两人都毫无经验，他凭着在不同地方看到过的步骤，磕磕绊绊地进行着，川西却在他进去的时候疼到掉下泪来。

之后川尻每次在前戏时总会给足耐心。他将润滑挤在手心，冰凉的液体在他手心里逐渐带上些体温。手指试探地伸进了后穴，耳边传来川西细碎的咽呜。他的手指缓慢地搅动着，试图扩张，一边也在甬道里找着熟悉的那一点。

他一边扩张着，一边不忘着继续在对方的身上煽风点火，又是啃咬又是亲吻的，同时也不忘了照顾对方前面的东西。

川西的手无处安放只能攥住了身下的被单，喘息的声音断断续续地倾泻而出。当川尻三根手指将川西的后穴撑开，也刺激了会那熟悉的一点，他将手拿出，换成自己的性器缓慢地进入了川西的身体。 

在川尻进入的瞬间，川西突然环住对方的脖子向下压，吻上了他的唇，将含在嘴边的呻吟都融化进亲吻里。其实川尻早就发现，川西很喜欢亲吻，特别是在做爱的时候。他总爱在川尻将他的脸露出来后，就伸出手捞着他的肩膀，凑过去讨要亲吻，也不知道有没有想藏住呻吟的心思。

“疼吗？”川尻放开了川西的唇后压低了声音问。川西的眼眸仿佛投入了石块的湖水溅起的波澜，光芒细碎。他摇了摇头，说话时气息滚烫，“动……动一动。”

看来还没有从酒精里清醒过来。川尻笑着想，同时也听话的抽动了起来。

川尻动的慢，抽出一半再缓缓地顶进去。就像是隔靴搔痒，总觉得少了些什么，川西感觉到一阵不耐烦。他猛地拉下川尻的身子，盯着他的眼睛，红着脸喘着气却说着命令的话语。“……快点。”

刚说完，川西就感觉在自己体内的东西跳动了一下，接着突如其来的攻势将他顶向床头。川尻又伸手将他拉回来，禁锢在怀抱里，每次都从将性器全部抽出，再狠狠地顶入最深处。

交融的水声，肉体撞击声，难以抑制的呻吟声在狭小的房间里交替响起。川西喘息地唤着川尻莲的名字，换来更猛烈地撞击。

临近高潮时，川尻还记得因为做的太赶，忘记了戴套。他最后快速的抽插了数十下，准备将性器抽出射在体外时，川西却突然收缩了一下后穴，仿佛是在挽留。

“不要出去……”川西喘着粗气说着，“射……进来吧。”

川尻先是一顿，但他此时已经是箭在玄上。他的手同时抚上了对方的性器，“一起吧。”最后他如川西所望，释放在了对方的体内，川西也在他手中达到巅峰。

在高潮的余韵中，川尻听到了川西用已经变得沙哑的声音说，有些微弱却语气坚定。“莲，我爱你。”

川尻俯下身抵住对方的额头，看着他还噙着泪的眼睛。“我也爱你，拓实。”

他抱着人在床上细密地亲吻了一番，川西一开始还回应着，后来打起哈欠，眼皮也耷拉了下来，整个人昏昏欲睡。川尻便在浴缸里接好水，抱着人清洗了一番，川西全程闭着眼，应该是真的睡着了。

清洗完后将人抱上床，川尻关上灯，窗外的月光穿过窗帘的罅隙投入房间，他伸手拨了拨川西的刘海，在他的额头上留下一吻，搂着对方进入了梦乡。

  
一年中的最后一天，川尻做了一锅寿喜烧。沸腾的锅里铺着牛肉、蔬菜，食物的香气溢满了整个房间。两人捧着碗慢悠悠地吃着，看着电视里播放着红白歌会，川尻一边看一边说哪首曲子的舞今年很流行，他也学着跳过。川西看着电视里的艺人，一边打趣着川尻，说哪天是不是也可以在电视上看到他。

川尻听到这句话后还认真地思考了一会，然后放下了碗筷，有些郑重其事的说，“说不定会有这么一天呢。”

“肯定会有那么一天的。”川西含着笑望着他。

就像夜晚总会迎来黎明，向着上方前行，就能到太阳升起的地方。

新年钟声敲响的时候，川尻从身后搂着川西，“新的一年，也请多指教。”

川西仰着头靠在对方的身上，“请多指教。”

“莲。”川尻来到舞蹈教室，同事看到他的瞬间便叫住了他，举着手机走到他面前，将屏幕转向他。“J社的艺人在找伴舞，你要不要报名试试看？”

川尻收到了同事发给他的链接，手指点动，将自己的名字写了上去。

“川西くん”办公室的门被敲响，川西抬起头看着来人，是人事部的。办公室其他人的目光似有似无地落在两人身上。“可以过来一下吗。”

“恭喜你。”对方带着他到了人事部办公室，“下个月开始给你加薪了。”说着递过来了一张通知。“继续加油哦。”

“谢谢。”川西接过通知。

午休的时候，手机响了起来。川西看了眼来电人，走到了楼梯间接通了电话。“喂？莲。”

“拓实！”电话里传来的声音很兴奋，“我有个好消息和坏消息，你要先听哪一个？”

“诶？”川西有些疑惑，“那你先说说坏消息。”

“坏消息是，下个月我可能要出差。”

“出差？”川西不解，“啊，是有什么比赛吗？”

“也不算是。”川尻笑着回答，“因为好消息是我被选中做伴舞了，下个月要跟着艺人一起去巡演。”

“真的？那太好了。”川西欣喜地回答，“我也有个好消息。公司通知我加薪了呢。”

“那我们也算双喜临门了。晚上要不要吃顿大餐庆祝一下？”

“嗯。”

挂上电话，川西转过身，看着窗外车水马龙的街道，笑了笑，转身回到了公司。

两人一起的话，什么都可以跨越，未来一定能更加熠熠生辉。


End file.
